


Blue Skin

by Darkraider



Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Magic, Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jotun Loki, Jotun magic?, Little Percy Jackson, Nice-ish Loki, Protective Pepper Potts, Well... Technically I wrote this instead of dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: I am really bad at summaries.Little Percy is on the Helipad! And so is a certain blue god... And as we all know, Percy loves blue!





	

Loki scowled at the child in front of him. "What do you want, Midguardian?" The boy only kept staring at him. "Well? What do you want?" The child had his face pressed to the glass of his cage, his eyes trained on the captive god.

"You're blue. I like blue!" He spat out, his eyes wide in awe. Loki's, however, looked in shock at the child. "I like your eyes. They are pretty!" Loki narrowed his eyes and stalked toward the glass. "Who are you, child?" The boy giggled and lifted his hand, starting to draw seemingless squiggles in the air. "My name is Percy Jackson. What is your name?" 

"My name? My name is Loki. I have a question for you, little one. How can you see through my enchantment? No one, much less a young child should be able to see though it. Who is your sire?" Percy looked confused before saying, "Do you mean my Daddy? My mommy said he was lost at sea but I heard her talking about how he was the sea!" He laughed. "I like the ocean. It's fun!" 

Loki narrowed his eyes as he analyzed what Percy said. Only one option made sense and he asked, "Percy, did the one who carried you ever say the name of a person named 'Posidon'?" The child scrunched his face before nodding. 'Oh dear... That makes sense.' He thought. 

"I like the lines! I was trying to draw 'em but I can't." He pouted before staring in wonder at the Jotun again.

"Percy? Percy! There you are! Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?" Loki watched as a fire haired woman came in and began to scold the child. "Your mother will kill me!" She seemed to finally notice Loki and scowled. "You! Did you do anything to my nephew? If you did, not even Thor could protect you!" Oh, he liked her. "Fear not, lady of fire. He and I were merely conversing." She stared distrustfully at him and said, "I will reviewing the tapes later. Come on, Percy, its time to go." Percy whined as he was dragged away from the god. 

"Bye Loki!"

"Goodbye, Percy Jackson. May we meet again in different circumstances."


End file.
